テンプレート:Skill infobox
}| }| .png| .png| Skill.png link=File: .png}}}}|36}} }}} } | }} } | } }} } | } | 0 || } }}}} } | } }} } | ;ジョブ : } | all | common= All | }}} (スキルリスト)}} |}} } | ; 種族 : }}} (スキルリスト) |}} } | ;ペット :}}}}}| }}} |}} } | ;ペット : }}}|boar=Boar|#default=}}}}}}} |}} } | ;モンスター : }}} |}} } | ;元のスキル : }.png | }.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= }}} } |}} } | weapon= ;ウェポン : } | }| |axe= Main hand axe |dagger= Main hand dagger |mace= Main hand mace |pistol= Main hand pistol |scepter= Scepter |sword= Main hand sword}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= Off-hand axe |dagger= Off-hand dagger |mace= Off-hand mace |pistol= Off-hand pistol |sword= Off-hand sword |focus=Focus |shield=Shield |torch=Torch |warhorn=Warhorn |none|empty= Off-hand Empty|}}}} } | }}}}} | weapon kit= ; ウェポンキット : }.png | | }} } | backpack kit | device kit= ; デバイスキット : }.png | | }} } | environmental = ; 環境武器 :}}}}} | burst skill = ; Weapon Main hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar スロット:ヒーリングスキル | utility = ; Skill bar スロット:ユーティリティスキル }|(tier })|}} | elite = ; Skill bar スロット:エリートスキル }|(tier })|}} | downed = ; Skill bar スロット:ダウンスキル | drowning = ; Skill bar スロット:ドラウニングスキル | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar Slot:ダウンスキル ドラウニングスキル | deathshroud =; Skill bar スロット: デスシュラウド | pet = ; Skill bar スロット:ペットスキル | mechanic = ; Skill bar スロット:ジョブ固有 | monster = ; Skill bar スロット:モンスタースキル }} }| |}} } | } | healing | utility = } | |; ツールベルト : }.png | | }} }}} }} }} } | ; 属性: }}}}} } | ;アクティビティ :}}}}} } | ;スキルタイプ : }}} | deception = Deception | tool belt skill = ツールベルト | spirit weapon = Spirit Weapon | #default = }}}| }| }}}| }}} }} }} } | ; Skill type アクティブ : }}} | chain = チェイン | channeled | hold = チャネリング | charge = チャージ }}}} } | ;シーケンス : }.png | | }} } | → }.png | | }} }} } | → }.png | | }}}}}} }|y| }} }|none||: 水中では } に置き換えられます}} }|: 地上では }}} に置き換えられます}} } } }} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | y | | | y | Category:Skills missing icon |}} } | }}} | all | Category:Guardian skillsCategory:Warrior skillsCategory:Ranger skillsCategory:Engineer skillsCategory:Thief skillsCategory:Necromancer skillsCategory:Elementalist skillsCategory:Mesmer skills | }}}}} skills}}|}} } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}} | air = Category:Air attunement skills | earth = Category:Earth attunement skills | fire = Category:Fire attunement skills | water = Category:Water attunement skills| }}|}} } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}} |scepter=Category:Scepter skills |Category:Main-hand }}} skills}}}} } | }}} |none|empty = |focus |shield |torch |warhorn = Category: }}} skills |Category:Off-hand }}} skills}}}} } | Category: }}} skills|}} }|environmental|[[Category: } skills]]|}} }}} | arcane=Category:Arcane skills | aura=Category:Aura skills | banner=Category:Banner skills | burst | burst skill=Category:Burst skills | cantrip=Category:Cantrip_skills | clone=Category:Clone skills | conjure=Category:Conjure skills | consecration=Category:Consecration skills | corruption=Category:Corruption skills | backpack kit | device kit=Category:Device kits | dual | dual skill=Category:Dual skills | deception=Category:Deception skills | elixir=Category:Elixir skills | gadget=Category:Gadget skills | glamour=Category:Glamour skills | glyph=Category:Glyph skills | intervention=Category:Intervention skills | manipulation=Category:Manipulation skills | mantra=Category:Mantra skills | mark=Category:Mark skills | meditation=Category:Meditation skills | minion=Category:Minion skills | phantasm=Category:Phantasm skills | physical=Category:Physical skills | preparation=Category:Preparation skills | shout=Category:Shout skills }}}|"|}}}} | signet=Category:Signet skills | spectral=Category:Spectral skills | spirit | spirit skill=Category:Spirit skills | spirit weapon=Category:Spirit weapon skills | survival=Category:Survival skills | stance=Category:Stance skills | stealth skill=Category:Stealth skills | stolen skill=Category:Stolen skills | symbol=Category:Symbol skills | tome=Category:Tome skills | tool belt skill=Category:Tool belt skills | transform=Category:Transform skills | trap=Category:Trap skills | trick=Category:Trick skills | turret=Category:Turret skills | ward=Category:Ward skills | weapon kit=Category:Weapon kits | well=Category:Well skills | venom=Category:Venom skills | virtue=Category:Virtues }} }}} | healing= Category:Healing skills | elite= Category:Elite skills | utility= Category:Utility skills | deathshroud= Category:Death Shroud skills | downed= Category:Downed skills | drowning= Category:Drowning skills | downed and drowning= Category:Downed skillsCategory:Drowning skills | monster= Category:Monster skills | pet= Category:Pet skills | weapon kit | backpack kit | device kit = }}} skills }} }}} | chain=Category:Chain skills | channeled=Category:Channeled skills | charge=Category:Charge skills }} }}} | dark = Category:Dark Field | ethereal = Category:Ethereal Field | fire = Category:Fire Field | ice = Category:Ice Field | light = Category:Light Field | lightning = Category:Lightning Field | poison = Category:Poison Field | smoke = Category:Smoke Field | water = Category:Water Field | blast = Category:Blast Finisher | leap = Category:Leap Finisher | whirl = Category:Whirl Finisher }} }} }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional. ;name : Skill name. Defaults to the page name. ;icon : Skill icon to show. If not explicitly stated, displays File:.png; if it was not found, shows instead. ;description : Skill description. ;variables : Descriptors of the skill (i.e. bleeding, damage, range, etc.) ;initiative : Initiative cost. ;recharge : Recharge time. ;profession : Profession that uses the skill. ;race : Race that uses the skill. ;slot : Skill slot occupied by the skill: :: weapon: Weapon skill. :: environmental: Environmental weapon skill. :: healing: Healing skill. :: utility: Utility skill. :: elite: Elite skill. :: downed: Downed skill. :: drowning: Drowning skill. :: downed and drowning: Both downed and drowning skill. :: deathshroud: Necromancer's skill in Death Shroud. :: pet: Pet skill. :: mechanic: Profession specific ability. :: monster: Monster skill. : ...otherwise direct input. ;tier : Skill tier 1 – 3 for utility and elite skills. ;mainhand : Weapon held in the main hand. ;offhand : Weapon held in the off-hand. ;twohand : Weapon held in both hands, including environmental weapons. ;tool belt : The associated tool belt skill. ;attunement : Attunement for elementalist's weapon skills. ;activity : The activity in which the skill is available. ;kit : The weapon or device kit that provides the skill. ;pet : Pet species name (e.g. Jaguar), for skills unique to a specific pet. Do not include the "Juvenile" prefix, the template handles that internally. ;pet-family : Pet family name (e.g. Feline), for skills common to that family. ;monster : The monster or monster type that uses this skill ;parent : Parent skill — the skill which gives access to this skill. ;uw-replaced-by : For skills that are not usable underwater. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and has an underwater counterpart/replacement, name of the underwater skill. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and does not have a replacment, input none. ;uw-replaces : For underwater skills that replace a normal skill, name of the skill it replaces. ;type : Skill type, such as signet. ;activ-type : Activation type: :: chain: Chain skill. :: channeled or hold: Channeled skill. :: charge: Charge skill. ;chain1 .. chain3:Skill sequence. ;weapon-slot : Weapon skills only. Used to indicate which fixed position the skill has on a skill bar. ;skill point : Slot skills only. Used to indicate how many skill points required to unlock the skill. ;categorize : y or n to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ;historical : y to flag the skill as historical - will display and disable categorization. Examples Skill